


Time to Play (AKA two more pics for The Ancient's Pet)

by ZeemonLii



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Collar, Color, Long Hair, Nudity, Suit, black and white, bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser picture for future chapters in my fanfic The Ancient's Pet... Morlun has PLANS for Peter. 2 Picture set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Play (AKA two more pics for The Ancient's Pet)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooookay. So I've obviously caught the drawing bug, but what can I say? I'm having fun. Two new teaser pictures for you to enjoy, both with a line-drawing version and a colored-version. This is a command (Come Pet) and response (Yes Master) set and I'm happy to say I finally did my first drawing of Morlun! The events in these pics will be happening in the near future, like within the next five chapters or so of The Ancient's Pet (current last chapter was 10). Peter's again not too happy, but he will come around to Morlun's way of doing things, one way or another (Duh-duh-duh-daaaa ;P). Hope you like and please leave a comment. 
> 
> P.S. Both pictures are classified as 'Mature' on DeviantArt so if you don't have an account you can't see them. Sorry...

**UPDATE:** With the help of Waruitenshi I was able to figure out how to post real pictures on A3O! Now you can see all without having to be a member of DevientArt (although I did leave the link at the bottom so anyone who wants to go see my DA page can). I hope you enjoy.

NOTE: Because the pictures are on the same 'page' I altered the size to better match Peter and Morlun's actual size. It's not exact, but if I had left the pictures at their original size Peter would have looked huge next to Morlun because of the way I had to make the digital copy. I hope you don't mind... 

 

          

 

          

  
[Come Pet](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Come-Pet-530465416) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[Yes Master](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Yes-Master-530465443) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[Come Pet (Color)](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Come-Pet-Color-530465477) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[Yes Master (Color)](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Yes-Master-Color-530564576) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
